Mercurio
Mercurio (Latín: Mercurius) era un dios principal de la religión y mitología romana, siendo uno de los Dii Consentes en el antiguo panteón romano. Es el dios del beneficio económico, comercio, elocuencia (y por tanto la poesía), mensajes, comunicación (incluyendo la adivinación), viajeros, fronteras, suerte, engaño y ladrones; también sirve como guía de las almas al inframundo.Glossary to Ovid's Fasti, Penguin edition, by Boyle and Woodard at 343Rupke, The Religion of the Romans, at 4 Se le consideraba hijo de Maya, que era la hija del titán Atlas, y Júpiter en la mitología romana. Su nombre posiblemente se relaciona con la palabra latina merx ("mercancías"; cf. mercante, comercio, etc), mercari ("intercambiar") y merces ("salario"); otra posible conexión es la raíz protoindoeruopea merĝ-'' para "frontera borde" (cf. Inglés antiguo ''mearc; nórdico antiguo: mark; Latín: margō) y el griego οὖρος (por analogía de Arctūrus/Ἀρκτοῦρος), como el "guardián de las fronteras", refiriéndose por su función como puente entre los mundos superiores e inferiores. En sus primeras formas, parece estar relacionado con la deidad etrusca Turms, con quien comparte característica con el dios griego Hermes. Suele ser mostrado sosteniendo el caduceo en su mano izquierda. Al igual que su equivalente griego Hermes, Apolo le entregó una varita mágica que luego se convirtió en el caduceo. Historia thumb|Mercurio en reposo, excavado en la villa de los papiros. También se atribuye que esta escultura representa a Hermes. Mercurio no apareció entre los numinous di indigetes de la religión romana antigua. Al contrario, subsumió el anterior Dei Lucri ya que la religión romana se sincretizó con la religión griega durante la época de la república romana, comenzando en torno el siglo IV a.C. Desde el principio, Mercurio tuvo esencialmente los mismos aspectos que Hermes, vistiendo sandalias aladas (talaria) y gorro alado (petasos), y llevando el caduceo, una vara de heraldo con dos serpientes enroscadas que era un regalo de Apolo a Hermes. Solía estar acompañado por un gallo joven, heraldo del nuevo día, un cordero o una cabra, simbolizando la fertilidad, y una tortuga, refiriéndose a la invención legendaria de Mercurio de la lira de una concha de tortuga. Como Hermes, era el dios de los mensajes, la elocuencia y el comercio, particularmente el de grnao. Mercurio también se consideraba un dios de la abundancia y el éxito comercial, particularmente en Galia,César, Guerras galas, 55 donde se decía que había sido particularmente venerado. También, como Hermes, era el psicopompo romano, llevando a las almas de los recién fallecidos a la otra vida. Además, Ovidio escribió que Mercurio llevaba los sueños de Morfeo del valle de Somnus a los humanos dormidos.Littleton, C. Scott (Ed.) (2002). Mythology: The Illustrated Anthology of World Myth and Storytelling (pp. 195, 251, 253, 258, 292). London: Duncan Baird Publishers. ISBN 1-904292-01-1. Las pruebas arqueológicas de Pompeya sugieren que Mercurio estaba entre los dioses romanos más populares.Beard, Pompeii: The Life of a Roman Town at 295–298 El dios del comercio se mostraba en dos monedas tempranas de bronce de la república romana, el sestante y la semuncia.Sear, David R. (2000). Roman Coins and Their Values – The Millennium Edition. Volume I: The Republic and The Twelve Caesars, 280BC-AD96 (pp. 187–189). London: Spink. Sincretismo thumb|Hendrik Goltzius: Mercurio, con sus símbolos. Cuando describieron los dioses de las tribus celtas y germánicas, más que considerarlos deidades independientes, los romanos lo interpretaron como manifestaciones o aspectos locales de sus propios dioses, un rasgo cultural llamado interpretatio romana. Se informó que Mercurio, en particular, se estaba volviendo extremadamente popular entre las naciones conquistadas del imperio romano; Julio César escribió que Mercurio era el dios más popular en Bretaña y Galia, considerado como el inventor de todas las artes.De Bello Gallico 6.17 Esto probablemente se debe a que, en el sincretismo romano, Mercurio fue equiparado con el dios celta Lugus, y en este aspecto estaba acompañado normalmente de la disoa celta Rosmerta. Aunque Lugus pudo ser originalmente una deidad de la luz o del Sol (aunque esto se discute), similar al dios Apolo, su importancia como dios del comercio lo hizo más comparable con Mercurio, equiparándose a Apolo con el dios celta Belenus. Los romanos asociaron a Mercurio con el dios germánico Wotan por medio de la interpretatio Romana; el escritor romano del siglo I, Tácito, lo identifica con el dios principal de los pueblos germánicos.Germania 9 Nombres y epítetos Mercurio es conocido por los romanos como Mercurius y, ocasionalmente en escritos anteriores, Merqurius, Mirqurios o Mircurios, teniendo varios epítetos que representaban sus distintos aspectos o funciones, o representando sincretismos con deidades no romanas. Los epítetos más comunes e importantes son los siguientes: *''Mercurius Artaios, un sincretismo de Mercurio con el dios celta Artaios, una deidad de los osos y la caza venerada en Beaucroissant, Francia.Green, Miranda J. (1992). ''Dictionary of Celtic Myth and Leg,end (pp. 148–149). London: Thames and Hudson. ISBN: 0-500-01516-3. *''Mercurius Arvernus, un sincretismo del dios celta Arvernus con Mercurio. Arvernus era venerado en Renania, posiblemente como una deidad particular de la tribu Arverni, aunque no se han encontrado dedicatorias a Mercurius Arvernus en el territorio de Auvernia en Francia central. *Mercurius Cimbrianus, un sincretismo con el dios de los cimbros, considerado en ocasiones que representa a Odín. *Mercurius Cissonius, una combinación d Mercurio con el dios celta Cissonius, que está escrito en una zona que va desde Colonia, Alemania, a Saintes, Francia. *Mercurius Esibraeus, un sincretismo de la deidad ibérica Esibraeus con la deidad romana Mercurio. Esibraeus es mencionado solo en una inscripción encontrada en Medelim, Portugal, siendo posiblemente la misma deidad que Banda Isibraiegus, que se invoca en una inscripción del pueblo cercano de Bemposta.Alarcão, Jorge de (1988). ''Roman Portugal. Volume I: Introduction (p. 93). Warminster: Aris and Phillips. *''Mercurius Gebrinius, un sincretismo de Mercurio con el celta o germánico Gebrinius, conocido por una inscripción en un altar en Bonn, Alemania. *Mercurius Moccus, de un dios ceta, Moccus, que fue equiparado con Mercurio, conocido por las pruebas en Langres, Francia. El nombre ''Moccus ("cerdo") implica que esta deidad estaba conectada con la caza de jabalíes. *''Mercurius Visucius, un sincretismo del dios celta Visucius con el dios romano Mercurio, atestiguado en una inscripción de Stuttgart, Alemania. Visucius era venerado principalmente en la zona frontería del imperio en Galia y Alemania. Aunque estaba principalmente asociado con Mercurio, Visucius se conectaba en ocasiones con el dios romano Marte, como una inscripción a ''Mars Visucius y Visucia, la equivalente femenina.Espérandieu, E. (1931). Recueil Général des Bas-relief, Statues et Bustes de la Germanie Romaine. Paris and Brussels. En la literatura antigua thumb|Retrato de Mercurio en una semuncia (215–211 a.C.) En la Eneida de Virgilio, Mercurio recuerda a Eneas su misión de encontrar la ciudad de Roma. En Fastos de Ovidio, a Mercurio se le asigna escoltar a la ninfa Larunda al inframundo. Sin embargo, Mercurio se enamora de Larunda y hace el amor con ella por el camino. Larunda se convierte en la madre de dos hijos, mencionados como los Lares, los dioses invisibles del hogar. Templo El templo de Mercurio en Roma se situaba en el Circo Máximo, entre las colinas Aventina y Palatina, y fue construido en el 495 a.C.Livio, Ab urbe condita, 2:21 Este año hubo altercados en Roma entre los senadores patricios y los plebeyos, que lideraron a una secesión de los plebeyos el año siguiente. Al completar su construcción, emergió una disputa entre los cónsules Apio Claudio Sabino Inregilense y Publio Servilio Prisco Estructo en torno a cual de ellos debería tener el honor de dedicar el templo. El senado refirió la decisión a la asamblea popular, y también decretó que fuera quien fuera el elegido, también debía ejercer deberes adicionales, incluyendo presidir sobre los mercados, establecer un gremio de comerciantes y ejercer las funciones del pontifex maximus. El pueblo, debido al continuo desacuerdo público, y para fastidiar al senado y a los cónsules, dio el honor de dedicar el templo al centurión primus pilus Marco Laetorio. El senado y los cónsules, en particular el conservador Apio, estaban indignados con la decisión, y enardeció la situación.>Livio, Ab urbe condita, 2.27 La dedicación ocurrió el 15 de mayo del 495 a.C. Culto thumb|Mercurio como el mensajero alado en un sello de Santa Lucía de 1949 emitido en conexión con la Unión Postal Universal. Como Mercurio no era una de las primeras deidades conservadas del reino romano, no se le asignó un flamen ("sacerdote"), aunque tenía su propio festival el 15 de mayo, Mercuralia. Durante Mercuralia, los comerciantes esparcían agua de su pozo sagrado cerca de la Porta Capena en sus cabezas. En la cultura popular thumb|Mercury Montclair de techo duro de 1956 *La ahora extinta marca Mercury de coches de Ford Motor Co. fue nombrada en honor al dios romano. Su primer logo era el lateral de la cabeza de Mercurio, incluyendo el casco alado. *Igualmente, Mercury Records, una importante compañía discográfica americana desde la década de 1940 al presente, no solo fue nombrado por el dios romano sino que usaba una ilustración frontal estilizada de su cabeza como marca. *El llamado dime (10 centavos de dolar americano) de Mercurio fue emitido de 1916 a 1945, mostrando a Libertad Alada y no a Mercurio, pero fue llamado así por la malinterpretación del gorro frigio de la diosa como alas. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Dioses Heraldos Categoría:Dioses de la fortuna Categoría:Dioses del comercio